The True Master of Surprise
by gummi bear ninja
Summary: As long as he can remember, Viktor has been a master of surprises and has always known how to impress others. But when he first meet's Yuuri, it's Viktor's turn to be surprised. Set one year prior from the actual series. One-shot.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Yuri on Ice!**

The True Master of Surprise

Throughout his figure skating career, Viktor has done some pretty insane things. Skating quads when he was young after his coach Yakov strictly told him not to, pretty insane. Going out of his way to surprise his fans every year with a new skating routine and making every performance better than the last, also pretty insane. But deciding to take a season off from skating to travel to a hot spring in Japan, where he was waiting impatiently and naked in a bath to declare to a man, who he watched on a YouTube video, that he was now going to be his coach, despite having little training of coaching himself, definitely takes the cake .

Viktor has always thought of himself to be a risk taker and he loved that about himself.

As Viktor soaked in the tub he kept his eyes on the door, hoping that the man he was waiting for would come through those door anytime. His face remained cool and collected but inside he could feel his heart jittering with excitement. _Yuuri Katsuki…I wonder who he's going to react when he sees me?_ He chuckled to himself. _After all, you're always full of surprises…_

Viktor Nikiforov. He has always been a man full of surprises. For five years in a row he has held the title as the top skater in the world. He started skating at a young age and every year he would surprise his fans with figure skating performances that he would even cerograph himself, each one being better than the last. He always loved that about himself and has always felt honoured to hold that title but still, he always felt something in his life was missing.

That was until he met Yuuri Katsuki, one year ago.

Viktor originally met the young Japanese man last year at the Grand Prix final. He practicing during the warm up time, before the actual competition started, when the announcer said it was time for the free skate to start. _Good, I should have no trouble landing those quads…_ He thought as he made his way off the ice. He just getting off the ice when overheard a conversation a few yards away.

"Yuuri, you just need to relax okay? You performed your jumps perfectly during practice so I'm confident you'll do great during the free skate!" Said Italian man with long hair, which was tied in a ponytail.

The one who he referred to as Yuuri was a young Japanese man, who was looking to the ground as he gave a feeble nod. "Thanks Celestino…" Yuuri responded, but not seeming convinced.

The announcer then talked again on the intercom. "First skater of tonight is Yuuri Katsuki from Japan!"

"Go get them Yuuri!" Celestino said to him once more, placing a hand on his shoulder

Viktor saw Yuuri give another nod before making his way to the ice, passing Viktor along the way. As Yuuri walked by, Viktor got a closer look at the young man. He saw his hands were shaking, sweat was rolling down his face and his eyes were full of doubt in himself.

 _That's right, it's his first time competing in the Grand Prix…_ Viktor thought as he watched Yuuri make his way onto the ice. Curious, he decided to watch his routine.

At first, Viktor found himself rather impressed. The song he skated to was so elegant, one that has actually been a favorite of his as long as he could remember and Yuuri himself, looked absolutely stunning as he skated to it. His body moved with the music so naturally as if it was his own piece and his light blue outfit allowed him to blend in with the music. In other words, Yuuri Katsuki looked absolutely beautiful.

 _This man, he's amazing! Why was he so nervous earlier?_ Viktor thought to himself.

But then his first jump happened.

"Yuuri's first planned jump is a triple toe loop." The Announcer said.

Viktor watched Yuuri attempt his the jump, only to then see him turn it into a single. _Too bad…I'm sure he'll make up for that though._ Viktor thought to himself hopefully, suddenly feeling himself rooting for Yuuri even more.

However, after getting a closer look he noticed Yuuri was getting more nervous and it only got worse as the performance went on. Not only was his jumps getting simplified, Yuuri also started messing them up completely and stumbling at them and each time Viktor saw more anxiety appear on his face.

In the end he received the lowest score out of all the other skaters, while Viktor himself won the entire competition.

Later as everyone was leaving the competition, Viktor was standing next to his coach Yakov as he yelled as another student of his, a teen who also happened to be named Yuri. As Yakov lectured Yuri about a performance of his, he once again saw Yuuri Katsuki looking at him.

 _Yuuri…It's too bad that his performance didn't go well. He started off really good too._ He wanted to find a way to cheer him up and without thinking, he blurted out the only thing that came to his mind.

"Would like to take a photo together? What do you say?" Viktor asked, putting on is best smile as he said that to Yuuri.

But Yuuri's reaction made him instantly regret those words. Yuuri's eyes went wide and looked completely humiliated by his offer. Yuuri then turned around and darted out of the building, not once looking back.

Viktor put his hand of his forehead, _Idiot! What was I thinking? How could I be so arrogant?! He goes into a competition showing little to no confidence, loses and then the guy who wins goes up and asks if he want wants to take a photo with him?! He probably thinks I'm the most selfish person in the word now!_ Viktor thought as he watched Yuuri leave.

XXXXXX

The following night, the grand Prix warp up banquet happened and once again Viktor saw Yuuri once again. He felt a tint of embarrassment as he remembered the photo events the previous night. _Maybe I should go and apologize?_ He debated.

Throughout the first couple hours of the banquet he tried to get himself to approach Yuuri but each time he would always seem to get wrapped up in different conversation, only to be dragged by Yakov into another one. Honestly when people say it's not easy being famous, he can completely relate to that.

 _In this case I'm not even going to get a chance to get near him!_ Viktor thought. He glanced behind him and saw Yuuri was standing next to Celestino. He looking at the ground while his coach did all the talking for him.

 _He must be shy…_ Viktor concluded before he was suddenly pulled away by Yakov to another group of people.

For a while, Viktor completely lost track of Yuuri and it wasn't until late into the banquet when he saw him again.

He overheard Celestino from behind. "Yuuri, I think you had enough champagne!"

Viktor turned around where he finally saw Yuuri again…His tie now loose, his face flushed, his suit now half unbuttoned (and it didn't look like it was going to be on much longer) and he was drinking the remains of a bottle of champagne right from the bottle.

Yuuri hiccupped as he looked up at Celestino and laughed, "You're no fun Celestino! This is a party! We need to live a little!" Yuuri said, his speech slurring. "In fact, this entire party is a bore! We should spice things up! I'm gonna dance!"

Viktor couldn't believe what he was seeing! Only an hour ago this guy could barely even talk to someone and now he was In the middle of hall, dancing!

Suddenly Yuuri stopped dancing and looked at the around at the people staring at him, "Whaddya looking at guys! Never seen someone dance? I thought you were all professional skaters? If you can dance on ice, you can dance in a ball room, right?" Yuuri raised a hand into the air, "That's it! I am calling a dance competition to determine the best dancer of them all!" He pointed to Yuri, "You! Let's see what you got!"

Before Viktor knew it, Yuuri had half the people in the room joining in on his dance off. Christophe Giacometti, one of the winner of the Grand Prix finals, attached his iPhone to the speakers and provided music as more people joined in. Yuri was first to give in and started dancing against Yuuri. Yuuri danced with the music, which was some upbeat, sexy song that only Chris would have in his phone. What was even more shocking was that, just like his skating performance yesterday, Yuuri completely blended his body in the music.

 _Yuuri Katsuki! He's like a whole different person! Is this really the same guy from yesterday?!_ Viktor thought as he watched Yuuri's dance off unfold.

"Hey Chris!" Yuuri yelled towards Chris, once Yuri was defeated. "You claim to the sexy beast of the ice, huh? Let's see how well you can do on the dance floor?!"

"A challenge huh?" Chris said as made his way to the dance floor.

The two started dancing and before long they noticed a pole in the middle of the ball room. They made their ways towards it, theirs clothes came off and they started pole dancing.

 _Oh. My. God!_ Viktor's eyes budged out of his socket as he witnessed the scene unfolding in front of him. Chris and Yuuri were now half-naked dancing on a pole. Before Viktor thought Yuuri looked rather innocent but now it seem liked he did a complete 180!

 _It's like that song In Regards to Love, Agape and Eros piece!_ Viktor couldn't help but think of a two part music piece that he enjoyed to skate to. _At his free skate yesterday, he looked so innocent, like the melody in Agape but now it's as if he's dancing to the other song Eros!_ Viktor took another look at Yuuri and blushed. _Now he's full of so much Eros, it's like he can impregnate me!_

"Well Yuuri, It looks like I have no choice but to admit defeat." Chris said, picking up his clothes on the floor.

"No one will defeat me at the dance off! No one!" Yuuri triumphed. Suddenly his eyes met with Viktor's. "Viktor Nikiforov, the champion of the figure skating world!" He pointed at him, "But let's see if you can still hold that title on the dance floor!"

Before Viktor knew it, he was dancing with Yuuri. He had to admit he felt a little awkward at first but before he knew it, he was enjoying himself, laughing and smile as he danced along with Yuuri. There was even a point where the two of them were dancing close, Viktor's body dipped back as Yuuri supported him, their noses nearly touching as they smiled at each other.

Typically, Viktor found these banquets to be rather boring but now, thanks to Yuuri Katsuki, he was having more fun than he ever had before.

After the two finished dancing Yuuri still had his arm wrapped around him, tightly hugging to Viktor as his body swayed. "Viktor, after this season ends you should come to Japan. My family runs a bathhouse, so please come!" Yuuri's told him, his speech slurring. He suddenly looked up at him, "Viktor, if I win this dance off, will you be my coach?"

Viktor's eyes went wide, surprised by his sudden question.

But before he could say anything, Yuuri looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and hugged him even closer, "Be my coach, Viktor!"

Yuuri's words made Viktor's heart melt. Even if it was just the 16 glasses of champagne talking, Viktor couldn't help but blush. _So…Adorable!_

After that night, Yuuri's words kept playing in his head over again and for the next few months Yuuri was the only thing Viktor would think about.

"I wasn't expecting him to ask me that…" Viktor thought aloud one day, once he was back in Russia, laying on the couch with his pet poodle, Makkachin. He chuckled to himself I keep thinking about him so much, it's almost like a sign now."

Bored, he took out his phone and went on YouTube, where he suddenly saw a familiar on face on the screen of one of the videos. "Is that Yuuri?!" He clicked and started watching it.

In the video, Yuuri was skating to a familiar routine. Extremely familiar actually! In fact, Yuuri was imitating Viktor's free skate from just this year and he was copying it perfectly!

 _I didn't know he would be this good!?_ Viktor thought, completely astounded by his performance. _If he skated like this during the Grand Prix, he would have placed for sure!_

As Viktor watched Yuuri, he felt a rush of excitement run through his body. He felt this rush before in the past. He felt that excitement when he first learned to skate, when he had his first lesson with Yakov, when he first qualified for his Grand Prix and when he placed first at the grand Prix. Ever since then however, Viktor hasn't felt that same rush and he hasn't for a long time. He is glad to have the title as a world skater but he always felt like something was missing. But thanks to Yuuri he suddenly was able to feel that rush of excitement again and he welcomed it.

XXXXX

 _Yuuri…When we first met, you never failed to surprise me._ Viktor thought as he sat in the hot spring. Suddenly the door slid open and he saw Yuuri rush in, with a shocked look on his face. Viktor felt his heart skip a beat. The moment he was waiting for has finally arrived. _But now…It is you turn to be surprised._ Viktor stood up and smiled at Yuuri. "Yuuri, starting today I'm going to be your coach! I'm going to get you into the Grand Prix finals and you're going to win!" He declared to Viktor, enjoying every second of Yuuri's face as he tried to make sense of what he just heard.

Viktor Nikiforov. He was a man of many things and a master of surprises was a title he intended on keeping. 


End file.
